Onaji Yume
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: SongFic... : Duo hace memorias sobre su primer beso mientras recuerda también su bizarra juventud y el compartir sueños con aquel que ama... espero que les guste, 01x02 advertencia: shonen ai... AU, etc.


Este es un songfic que hice esta tarde... no es gran cosa, tal vez no es nada y es así como... tal vez poco original, no sé, es sólo lo que sentía y así... además me inspiró un fic de naruto de Serial Killer Persefone :) la recomiendo para las fans de SasuNaru :B y bueno, aquí está el muy breve songfic, espero que no esté muy bizarro ni confuso :S como sea, la canción se llama "All I have to do is dream" de Everly Brothers, aunque hay como varios covers, cualquiera sirve, recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el fic...

* * *

**Onaji Yume**

"¡Háblanos sobre tu primer beso, la mejor historia se ganará un viaje a París, Francia con todos los gastos pagados durante una semana!"-Decía el anuncio en la televisión. Duo Maxwell comenzó a divagar ahí recostado en el sillón de su pequeño departamento. "Mi primer beso..." pensó "tiene tanto tiempo.."- Miró entonces el retrato enmarcado sobre su buró: era él, al que le había dado su primer beso. "Te extraño" pensaba casi sin moverse, con la mirada perdida en el televisor de mediano tamaño.

_**When I want you**_

_**In my arms**_

_**When I want you**_

_**And all your charms**_

_**Whenever I want you all I have to do is dream...**_

Había sido aproximadamente ocho años atrás. Tenía 16 años de edad. No tenía novia... ni novio. Vivía con sus padres, su hermana menor y su hermano mayor en una casa de buen tamaño sobre una avenida en la ciudad costera a la que habían llegado desde antes de que Hilde-su hermana menor- hubiera nacido. Él mismo no tenía recuerdos de ese entonces. Iban a la escuela todos los días y su hermano los recogía para llevarlos a casa y comer los cinco en familia.

Ahora remontémonos una semana más de esos ocho años, hasta un día como cualquiera en la escuela...

Estaba Duo recargado a una pared al lado de un grupo de escritorios en el tercer piso del instituto al que asistía. En esa aula sólo estaban él y esa persona. Evitaba mirarlo a toda costa y sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por saber qué contestar si él le hablama puesto que anteriormente le había dicho cuánto lo quería y justo después de dos meses había sido rechazado; algo tarde para olvidarle, por eso aún en ese momento se hallaba nervioso, pero tenía ya tiempo que ninguno de los dos le hablaba al otro. Ese mismo día, más temprano habían logrado hablar y Duo, enrollando la punta de su larga trenza en uno de sus dedos con nerviosismo, había soltado información que no debía ser revelada: "He estado pensando mucho en eso...".

-Cuando...-había hablado ese otro joven llamando la atención y sorprendiendo a Duo quien al acto volvió su mirada violeta a aquel que le hablaba-cuando dijiste que habías estado pensando mucho en "eso" te referías a tus sentimientos por mí..?-cuestionó. Duo, apenas pudiendo apretar los puños, con las piernas a punto de dejarle caer sólo atinó a asentir. Y, para suerte suya, no era de la clase de persona que se sonroja con facilidad, a pesar de sentir que su corazón se abriría paso fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento. Podía escucharlo latir justo cual corazón delator, como si se hubiera reubicado en el medio de sus dos oídos, así de intensos los latidos que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos-. Disculpa, supongo que me cuesta trabajo hablar de estas cosas... me da pena-. Al escuchar estas palabras sintió que el joven ante él se sentía igual de vulnerable cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

-Heero... está bien, pero por qué me hablas de eso?- logró decir Duo. Aquellas últimas palabras disminuyeron la intensidad de sus latidos y pudo hablar con claridad entonces. Sin embargo nada quedó claro en ese momento. Terminó el descanso y todos volvieron a las aulas. El trenzado acostumbraba sentarse en las últimas filas cerca de la ventana al fondo del salón, muy al contrario de Heero Yuy, el cual se sentaba cerca de la puerta. Sí, del otro lado del salón, hasta adelante. Separados de esquina a esquina, Duo pasaba sus días sólo observando desde ahí atrás a Heero. Durante los descansos también hacía lo mismo... sin que nadie lo distrayera debido a que no era muy extrovertido; era tímido, un tanto antisocial y retraído aunque muy querido por sus amigos que solían ser personas muy peculiares, "extraoridinarias" decía él, "transparente" decían ellos de él. Claro que decir que nadie interrumpía el acoso psicópata de Duo sería un error si no aclaro que Hilde se la pasaba diciéndole que ya dejara de verlo y lo olvidara pero el de ojos violetas siempre contestaba lo mismo:

-Hilde... si nuestras miradas se cruzan... me pierdo en la profundidad de ese color cobalto, podríamos quedarnos así por tanto tiempo...-

_**When I feel blue**_

_**In the night**_

_**And I need you to hold me tight**_

_**Whenever I want you**_

_**All I have to do is dream...**_

Así, ese día, en ese mismo lugar donde tomaban cada lección, Duo se puso de pie, caminó hasta el frente pasando por alto al maestro que daba su clase molesto por la interrupción y ante las miradas un tanto indiferentes pero curiosas de los demás estudiantes se paró justo a un lado de Heero que no podía evitar mirarle también. Sin titubear, Duo había tomado a Heero por las mejillas, se había acercado a su rostro separados por no más que un par de milímetros segundos después se halló besándolo en los labios, una y otra vez sin que nadie dijera nada, ni el mismo Heero. Cero resistencia, 25 le correspondía y el resto sólo estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento del trenzado.

Esa tarde tuvieron una cita. Llena de cosas bizarras y otras un tanto cursis. Como un sueño...

-Es un sueño... no, no es un sueño, no puede ser un sueño...-se retorcía Duo en su cama después de aquel hermoso pero extraño sueño. Se levantó, aún era temprano pues no había escuchado la alarma. La apagó antes de que sonara. Y se fue a dar un baño en el que se quedó de nuevo dormido.

_**I can make you mine**_

_**Taste your lips of wine**_

_**Any time**_

_**Night or day**_

_**Only trouble is**_

_**Gee whiz**_

_**I'm dreamin my life away**_

Más tarde llegó al bachillerato, segundos antes de que cerraran, encontrándose a espaldas de Heero quien se volvió al sentir una presencia desconocida detrás de sí para después, tímidamente, subir silenciosamente las escaleras.

"Heero... pareciera que también has soñado conmigo, no es triste que haya sido sólo un sueño?"

Más tarde, en el último descanso del día, le comentó sobre su sueño a su hermana menor. Últimamente se había sentido tan absurdo... de por sí su vida nunca le había parecido una vida ordinaria; pensaba que algo estaba más en él. En ocasiones se hallaba en el frente del aula sin haberse siquiera dado cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí. O decía cosas sin sentido, no tontas, sólo sin sentido o que sólo él entendía y las decía sin pensarlo, como si sus labios se movieran solos.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, había seguido a Heero con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia su casa, sin poder evitarlo. Pronto llegó Solo, su hermano mayor, en su automóvil que reconocían con facilidad sus hermanos, pero Hilde no estaba cerca, así que Duo la llamó y en seguida se hallaron rumbo a su casa que aunque se hallaba a unos diez minutos del colegio, por la manera de conducir de su hermano mayor, llegaban en menos de la mitad del tiempo ordinario.

Sería la una de la tarde ese día que, sintiéndose totalmente absurdo y sin reprimir más sus sentimientos, lloró sobre su cama, con los terribles deseos de llamar a Heero desde su celular que tenía en las manos en ese momento.

-Heero! son sólo sueños!-sollozaba. Así que un poco más tarde, para dejar de llorar, y como era un viernes aquel, decidió adelantar sus tareas del colegio y leer un rato cuando acabase.

Después de haber leído casi medio libro- entonces leía "Cinco semanas en globo" de Julio Verne- se quedó dormido.

_**I need you so**_

_**That I could die**_

_**I love you so**_

_**And that is why**_

_**Whenever I want you all I have to do is dream...**_

Cerca de las dos de la tarde comenzó a sonar el teléfono pero no quería despertarse, así que este estuvo sonando insistentemente durante aproximadamente media hora. Cuando por fin se decidió a contestar, era su madre la que llamaba para pedirle que tuviera la mesa lista pues ella y su padre se dirigían a su casa para comer. Él accedió sin dudar. Bajó e hizo lo que se le había mandado. Aún tenía sueño y se sentía tan cómodo con esa ropa: se hallaba aún con la camisa del uniforme, las calcetas que en secreto se subía para que parecieran medias y los boxers de cochinitos que eran además sus preferidos. Qué comodidad...

Cuando hubo terminado se acercó al ventanal de la sala, tomó el control del televisor para encenderlo y sin tener el propósito de mirar lo que pasaban ahí, perdió su mirada fuera, en la calle, en el cielo aún nublado pues había llovido un poco esa mañana, los negocios cercanos casi vacíos, los carros que pasaban de un lado al otro con su acostumbrada prisa citadina. Y de momento ya no se hallabia observando todo esto; ahora divagaba en sus pensamientos... Tarareaba una canción recordando su sueño de la noche anterior. Lamentablemente no recordaba sólo esto sino un poco también de su corta relación de amistad con Heero Yuy. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que le dijo que le gustaba, él le había respondido que haría lo que él quisiera pues no sabía cómo actuar en esas situaciones, así que él estaba al mando de lo que pasaría de entonces en adelante. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado entre ellos, sólo suponía que era algo de religión; según sabía, Heero pertenecía a una institución religiosa sumamente conservadora así que se obligó a suponer que a eso se debía el reciente distanciamiento y su rechazo tardío.

Escuchó que se abría el portón eléctrico y sintió su ligero vibrar en el piso pulido sobre el cual se hallaba. Comió con su familia como siempre hacían. Y después sus padres se iban de nuevo a sus respectivos empleos, no sin antes despedirse de ellos por segunda vez en el día.

-Adiós mi vida- se despidió de Duo su madre con un beso en la mejilla y una mano en la otra para enseguida retirarse. Después su padre se acercó a él y depositó también un beso en su mejilla como era la tradición familiar. Le preguntó si necesitaría dinero para salir esa tarde de viernes pero el trenzado se negó sonriente. Esa tarde no quería más que quedarse en su casa y tal vez escribir un poco, y leer... y dormir. Sí, según Hilde, que tenía una especie de trauma con psicoanalizar gente, él padecía de una depresión psicológica que aún tenía solución pero Duo no parecía querer salir de ella.

-A mí... nadie me ha besado en realidad- se decía Duo mientras volvía a su habitación para sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y seguir la lectura de la mañana, o eso intentó-. No puedo concentrarme! no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!- entonces se puso de fue, caminó hasta la puerta que salía a su terraza y antes de salir tomó de una mesa cercana una cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor. Pasó un parde horas sólo fumando ahí, hasta que sólo quedaban un par de cigarrillos. Volvió dentro de su cuarto, calló en su cama y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas mientras se decía a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, que ya olvidaría, que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que era normal a esa edad.

_**I can make you mine**_

_**Taste your lips of wine**_

_**Any time**_

_**Night or day**_

_**Only trouble is**_

_**Gee whiz**_

_**I'm dreamin my life away**_

Entonces vio que su celular tenía la pantalla encendida y al acercarse, notó una alerta que decía que había recibido un mensaje. Lo abrió y el siguiente texto venía dentro, la traducción del coro de una canción:

"Sueños, sueños

de cuando todo esto apenas comenzaba

sueños de tú y yo

Parece, parece

que no puedo alejar estos recuerdos

me pregunto si también tú tienes estos sueños..."

Y no aparecía un número desconocido sino el nombre de uno de sus contactos que tenía en los primeros números de marcación rápida. Calló de rodillas, "Heero" susurró con la voz temblorosa y sintió que no podía respirar. respondió el mensaje con las palabras más torpes y sencillas de su vocabulario y a no más de 2 minutos más tarde el celular vibraba otra vez: " Ding dong!", era todo lo que decía el mensaje y mientras Duo lo repetía tratando de comprender, se escuchó sonar el timbre de su casa, se asomó y por la terraza y sólo logró ver una cabellera despeinada, castaña y un ramo de flores en aquellas manos. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro...

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!"- sonaba insistentemente el timbre. Después de haber recordado aquellos tiempos en que dio su primer beso a Heero Yuy salió de su pensamiento, tocaban el timbre de su departamento. Se apuró a apagar la televisión molesto por la interrupción. Se abrochó los botones del suéter pues sintió frío al haberse levantado del cómodo sofá.

-Qué te pasó? Perdiste tu llave?- preguntó al joven que se hallaba frente a él vestido con un traje que usaba todos los días para ir al trabajo

-No, la olvidé- respondió caminando dentro- es una suerte que tú hayas vuelto temprano del museo- dijo coquetamente acercándose un poco más a Duo. Lo tomó de la cadera acercándolo a la suya y con la otra acercando también su espalda y quedose cerca de sus labios.

-Heero... te... extrañé! -dijo antes de sentir aquel roce y dejar pasar esa lengua que se jactaba de poseer. Acarició esa cabellera castaña, y dejó su otra mano viajar por los hombros y el cuello de su amante. Recordó entonces el anuncio en la televisión sobre la anécdota del primer beso y pensó "supongo que esa clase de historias... sería difícil que las anunciaran como ganadoras" pero sin molestarse por tal hecho siguió disfrutando de ese tierno beso que a la vez le robaba el aliento como hacía muchos años-. sabes?-dijo a Heero con los ojos entrecerrados- anoche soñé contigo...-

-Ah sí?-respondió el de ojos color azul cobalto- qué curioso, yo también- decía a su oído mientras lo llevaba caminando despacio hacia la habitación que ambos compartían durante la noche, donde compartían sus vidas, su felicidad, sus sueños...

_**I need you so**_

_**That I could die**_

_**I love you so**_

_**And that is why**_

_**Whenever I want you all I have to do is dream...**_

* * *

ok, espero que les haya gustado, reviews por favor:3 por... FAVOOOOOOR xD aunque sean malos... digo, porque no sé si les pueda gustar o no... juas juas juas y bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, bai!

ah y esta es la traducción de la canción por si es necesaria :)

Cuando te quiero

Tener en mis brazos

Cuando te deseo

Y todos tus encantos

Cuando te deseo sólo debo soñar...

Cuando me siento triste

En la noche

Y necesito que me abraces fuerte

Cuando te deseo

Sólo debo soñar...

Puedo hacerte mío

Probar tus labios de vino

En cualquier momento

Noche o día

El único problema es

Que paso mi vida soñando

Te necesito tanto

Que podría morir

Te amo tanto

Y es por eso que

Cuando te deseo sólo debo soñar...

Puedo hacerte mío

Probar tus labios de vino

En cualquier momento

Noche o día

El único problema es

Que paso mi vida soñando

Te necesito tanto

Que podría morir

Te amo tanto

Y es por eso que

Cuando te deseo sólo debo soñar...

Y bueno, eso es todo ahora sí, jâ!


End file.
